Johnlock Song Shorts
by stayingindoors2
Summary: A small collection of Johnlock shorts all under 200 words I wrote while listening to music. The stories range from angst to sugar stained fluff.
1. A Thousand Miles

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock**_

**_Updated 7/3/14_**

A Thousand Miles by Boyce Avenue

John sighed and ran a hand through his sandy hair, streaked with silver. A girl at the clinic had thrown up on him multiple times and then her mother hadn't listened to John's diagnosis. The women had been red faced and shrill, demanding that her daughter get treated by a real doctor. Of course, John was a real doctor, but the woman was inconsolable.

John staggered through the doorway into 221B dramatically, dropping everything beside the door and leaving it wide open.

"People are idiots," John grumbled, collapsing on the couch next to Sherlock and not caring if the other man was listening or not. "We could run away, live in the woods, you know. It could work."

A wry smile tugged at Sherlock's lips. "Let's get packing then."

John laughed, his chest heaving. He wasn't sure why he found that comment so funny, but it had been a long day - cut him a break. "Why can't you always be this funny?"

Sherlock looked up from his laptop. He'd already forgotten John was there. "Hm?"

John snorted. "I said, why can't you always be this funny?"

He rolled his eyes as Sherlock cocked his head, seeming to actually be giving the question some thought. Finally, he waved a hand in a dismissive manner. "It comes and goes."

John shook his head in sheer disbelief. "That's all you've got? All of that hard thinking and that's all you can come up with it?"

Sherlock was the one to sigh this time. "Honestly? I never really try – it's not worth the effort to open my mouth just so some idiots can pretend to understand my killer wit."

John pshed. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well, I understand your," he raises his hands to make air quotes, "killer wit."

Sherlock grinned. "And that's why I try with you."


	2. A Twist In My Story

A Twist In My Story by Secondhand Serenade

John had just been minding his own business, out with his mates at a bar, when Sherlock had crashed into his life. Literally. Yeah, it was cliché, but it was what happened. Really.

Turns out, Sherlock had bit off more than he could chew and deduced a man twenty times his size. Sherlock claimed it wasn't his fault, but the man's, that his wife was sleeping with the bellhop.

Sherlock had thrown him for a loop. A twist, if you will. He had taken the rug out from under John's feet and changed his life for the better, all because one woman couldn't keep her hands to herself.


	3. Breathe Me

Breathe Me by Sia

"S-sherlock, I need help," John pauses to take in a shuddering, tear stained sob, "please, I – I need you. I need a f – friend. I've gone and screwed up again."

Sherlock takes the phone away from his ear and pinches the bridge of his nose. John knows Sherlock prefers texting.

"Where are you?" Sherlock's question is curt, demanding nothing, but an answer.

"The b – bar on just down the street."

"Gone and drank yourself into another hole, John?"

And John can do nothing except take a breathe and answer meekly, "Well, yes, but it's not just that."

"What else could've happened?"

"N – never mind." Oh joy, the stutter was back. "Forget I – I said anything."


	4. Collide

Collide by Howie Day

The little, annoying, tinkling bell on the door had been the beginning of the best part of Sherlock's life. The bell had signaled the beginning of John.

John had shuffled into the café, looking every bit the world weary soldier Sherlock knew he was. _Hm. Why the cane? The limp is all in his head anyway._

John had stepped up to the counter in a _coffee_ shop and ordered _tea_. Sherlock didn't know it then, but one day he would find that ridiculously endearing. Although, it would be secretly endearing.

John's quiet rumble of, "is this seat taken?" was only the beginning.


	5. How To Save A Life

How To Save A Life by The Fray

John tries to control his breathing. In, out, in, fuck it – Sherlock is dead. Always will be. There is nothing John can do about it. But, he can't help but think of the things he could've done.

If he'd only known how to save a life, he would've seen the barely concealed desperation in Sherlock's eyes when the whole world was calling him a fraud – mocking him. John would've made him a cuppa or two more. Would've sat by him as he got lost in my mind palace. He would've, no, should've done something. If only he'd known how to save a life.


	6. Human

Human by Christina Perri

Despite the fact that Donovan and Anderson were idiots, their little snippity "freak" comments did get a to Sherlock, but only a bit. Really.

And after a particularly stressful case, when Donovan and Anderson were being particularly nasty, when Sherlock couldn't sleep and his mind palace was trashed, John didn't need to be a detective. He had only needed to make a quick cuppa and curl into Sherlock's side. He only needed to pepper Sherlock's cheek with kisses and watch crappy TV at his side. Because that was all Sherlock really needed.


	7. Pompeii

Pompeii by Bastille

"I'm going to burn the heart out of you." That's what Moriarty had said. And oh did he keep his promise.

John did not survive the fire. John did not live. John is not alive. Not anymore. Because Sherlock. Because Sherlock was too slow.

And the walls came tumbling down. The fire raged, white-hot through his skill. He could feel the searing, all consuming heat from his blistered hands that almost dragged John out in time. Almost.

His mind palace, the entire floor dedicated to John up in flames. In one moment where he, Sherlock Holmes, was too slow.


	8. Skinny Love

Skinny Love by Birdy

A shared glance here, a moment hand touch there, quiet moments by the fire with some tea. All things best friends do, right? Not quite.

If Lestrade wasn't a detective inspector he might have not noticed, but he was and he did. He wasn't half as a bad a detective Sherlock claimed he was. Lestrade was so confident that he was right in his notion that John and Sherlock were in love that he and some of the guys at the yard had made bets on when they would come out.

He had a feeling they would take awhile, though. Sentiment tends to get in the way of things sometimes.


	9. Who I Am Hates Who I Was

Who I Am Hates Who I've Been by Relient K

Sherlock looks back and can only shudder with revulsion at who he'd been before John. He likes to classify his life into two parts - Before John and After John.

Before John had been a whirlwind of drugs and deducing random strangers to their faces. He didn't talk to anyone worth talking to and constantly was in a haze with eyes glazed and jaw constantly moving, whether or not someone was there. Sherlock hates that man with a passion.

After John is a much better story.


	10. You Found Me

You Found Me by The Fray

John had saved him. He had dragged Sherlock out of the man made hole of self loathing and self pity created by years of little jibes and being the brunt of jokes. Sherlock pretended to be above it all, but it tends to nip away at the edge of one's sanity. And Sherlock had even less sanity than most people.

"Brilliant!" With one word, John had mended a hole. A cuppa helped patch some rough edges, as well.

Not once did John rebuff him, well, unless he was being a prick. John always let him know he was being a prick.

John's quiet rubbings on his back and hands through his hair, small whispers of "you're beautiful, love." Yep. Sherlock was in good hands.


End file.
